Sheer Coincidence
by angelofmusicxo
Summary: A story I made just for fun... Bella and Edward are looking through a photo album when suddenly they see something really, really weird of coincidence. Get ready for really weird stuff! It might be creepy and just a bit random...fluff! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sheer Coincidence 

Prologue: Peaceful Pain

Edward's POV

I woke to a loud silence. There was a ringing in my ears that was unceasing. Jumping out of bed, I walked to my mirror. I had had a dreamless sleep. Come to think, I had not had recallable dreams in a few months. Did it mean something?

I was ordinary looking, except for my bronze hair. I took after my mother in that aspect. My bright green eyes were usually compelling, but this morning they gave off no light. This morning, they looked dead. I shook the thought out of my head. I forced the word "dead" out of my mind. I was lucky to be alive. My mother and father were taken to the hospital in the middle of the night. Spanish influenza. The scientists hadn't yet found the cause of the sickness. Hopefully they would find a cure soon. The illness was sweeping through two continents last I heard.

I prayed God would help all of those poor people in the hospitals. The sickness was known to cause pneumonia. What suffering those people had to experience! It was known to be a slow death, as well.

My watch now read 5:30 . I should get ready for school soon. But I had to wait till Katherine, our maid, came back from visiting my parents at the hospital. I needed to see what the verdict was.

The tree outside my window blew, and the leaves scattered. The wind forced a branch to thump against the glass.

All of a sudden, my head whirled. What was happening to me? I never got sick. I'd always been healthy. An abrupt pain impaled my forehead, and the next thing I felt was the floor underneath me.

"Master Edward!" A faint echo of a voice called from somewhere. I identified it, through the thick fog my mind had become, as Katherine. "Oh no, not you too!"

Then, I slipped into unconsciousness. Blackness speared through me, swirled around me, and engorged my being.

After what seemed like a millennia in darkness, my awareness was given back to me. I had awoken to silence once more. A beeping sounded from my left. A machine lay next to me… where was I? And, from the smell of disinfectant, I realized I was in the hospital. Somewhere I had never been to before, except maybe, at birth.

Silvery rays of moonlight beamed across the window on my left, and I stared at it. Was I going to die? Miracles did happen, certainly. People said that before you died, you would see your life flash before your eyes. I experienced no such feeling. The only emotion that existed within me was a very specific one at that. It was the emotion of thoughtfulness. Like on a rainy day, when you stared at your window, pondering life and meaning. Was this my way of having my life flash before my eyes? I dreaded the feeling that was inevitable now. I did not want to die. I did not _want _to have my life flash before my eyes. I had reason to live- for my family and for school- but what else? I never knew what I wanted to do as an occupation. I never got to figure out what my purpose for existing was. Maybe now I never would find out. Even now, possibly in my deathbed, I had no idea. What had I lived for? Was there some truth, some deep meaning, some hidden answer buried under the surface of the obvious? Was there more than just day-to-day life, living for my family and for school? And now, those reasons would be taken away from me. My family would be taken away. Somewhere deep inside of me, I felt like something was missing.

A shrieking startled me. On my left, a woman was screaming. I hadn't even noticed I was sharing a hospital room!

She was writhing in pain, in the shadows. I couldn't see her face, yet I felt so close to her. Then, as she turned to her side, screaming fading- she seemed to be asleep- the moonlight, for one moment struck her face. A bronze hue flashed in the moonlight. She had bronze hair. My mother?

"M-mother?" I asked. It came out as a cracked whisper.

Miraculously, she heard. She turned around in her bed with difficulty, her arms dragging her. I wanted so much to help, but as I tried to sit up, my body froze and collapsed back into the cushions.

"Mother!" I said, gaining strength in my voice, though it was only a feeble whisper.

"Edward?" She surmised.

"Yes, mother! It's me!" I clarified.

"Oh, Edward! I was so-" She let out a raspy cough. It looked like she was having trouble breathing. The pneumonia! "I was worried."

"Don't worry, mother, I'm fine," I said. Then, I couldn't help but ask childishly, "Mother… am I going to die?"

She looked like she was about to answer, but then she broke into an uncontrollable sob.

Something grasped the edge of my consciousness.

"Mother, where's father?" I asked, though I knew the answer deep inside already.

That only caused her tears to escape, and she covered her beautiful face with her hands.

I tried hushing her, but I began to cough as well. Putting my hand to my forehead, I gasped. I was burning. My forehead was blazing hot.

"Edward." I snapped out of my trance. She was urgent. "I know a way. I know," She broke out in a coughing fit, and was hyperventilating.

Despite my exhaustion from my condition, I wanted to help. The sound of her heavy breathing woke me up. But I couldn't stand. I couldn't sit. I couldn't move.

"Edward," She said, recovering temporarily. "I know someone who can help."

"Who?" I managed to say, but I was beginning to grow dizzy. My body was an anchor, pulling me down into the blackness of nothingness.

I heard her say something- a name- but at that moment, sleep engorged me once more.

Through my coma, I felt the presence of my angel. There were times when I thought I was awake, and she was always there when I opened my eyes, smiling hopefully.

How could I forget? _She _was the one and only thing that I had to live for.

Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. Her chocolate brown hair enveloped her face, which was wet from crying. Why was she crying? Angels should be happy. My angel should be happy.

Her name was Lily Andrews, and she attended my school. We were wooing each other. But it was more than that. We loved each other. She was always there for me. I loved everything about her. Her poise. Her grace. Her smile. Her laughs. Her singing. Her music. Her, her, her. Lily, Lily, Lily.

But she was divine, somehow. She _was _human, but divine.

Then I remembered something. I was sick. She was there, because of me. She was there, in that hospital that wrecked of death, for me. She shouldn't be here! She didn't deserve to be in such a horrid place! She couldn't be here.

Was she sick? The pain I felt now increased at the very thought of her life being threatened. I needed to protect her.

Through my delirium, I once asked her in a tired voice, "Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to be here?" She asked, and pain tinged her lovely voice.

"Yes!" I said, frantic, desperate. "Don't leave me."

She chuckled. "I won't, silly."

I think I smiled, content. I didn't care whether I died or not. As long as I was with her…

"Edward, dear?" She called. Her voice sounded far away, but I felt her hand on mine.

"Yes?" I whispered, for a whisper was all I could manage.

"I love you."

"As I do you," I said. Then, I asked, "Are you ill?"

"No."

"Good," I said, reassured on her part.

Then I was swallowed by the darkness, again. However, to my utter relief, this time it was more of a peaceful drift, her hand in mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 What's in the Attic?

BPOV

I sighed. It was bliss.

It was a breezy summer's night, the stars shining brightly and a full moon glistening outside my window, with my love lying beside me. Edward sighed, too.

I closed my eyes, trying to savor the moment. But I couldn't concentrate on sleeping- I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my face.

Peeking at him, I blushed, self-conscious, "What?"

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," He murmured against my skin. "Your hair… your skin…"

A chill ran through me as he stroked my arm lightly.

I chuckled, "You are so biased."

He grimaced at the idea, "Not at all. You are beautiful."

I sat up, still smirking, "Sure I am." I rolled my eyes.

A question popped into my head, one that I had been thinking of but hadn't ever gotten to asking it. What the heck?

"Hey, Edward?" I asked, feeling brave.

"Yes?" He sat up, a playful look in his eyes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before… you know, me?" I asked, my dumb blush creeping to my cheeks, although I wasn't embarrassed or anything. Pride washed through me. Maybe I was brave… maybe I _wasn't _clumsy…

Just then, as I walked over to my desk, I tripped over my feet. Graceful me! Note sarcasm…

The floor came rushing toward me and I let out a shriek.

Just before the tip of my nose could touch me, I felt cold, marble arms grip my waist gently but firmly, and they held me up.

Still shocked and dazed from the incident, I gasped, "Thanks."

"Anything for you," Edward said, flashing perfect teeth as he grinned.

I stopped breathing at the sight of his smile. Then I shook my head, trying to remember what I was saying before, and he chuckled at my human reactions.

"So, can you answer my question?" I said again, getting impatient for an answer. "Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"I already told you, Bella, you're the first and only person I've ever loved, ever will love," He said softly, the sound of his voice making my heart leap.

"Yes, but I mean a girlfriend?" I pressed.

He paused, rummaging for an answer. Then he spoke after a moment, a contemplative look deep in his eyes. "I don't know. Not since my new… birth, I haven't associated with any human girls, and the only females of our kind I've ever really talked to are Esme, Rosalie, and Alice."

I furrowed my brows. "How about during your human years?" I was really curious.

He shrugged, "I don't remember, Bella."

When I was silent, he added softly, "But don't worry, love. What I _do _know is that I love you. The speed of light couldn't keep up with my love for you."

My heart melted with his words.

We stared at each other, his gold eyes penetrating mine, love filling every particle of his expression. And when he broke his gaze, he glanced at my clock and back at me.

"It's getting late, Bella," he said, and laid me on the bed.

Once we were comfortable, and once one of his icy arms was around me, I breathed deeply. Heaven…

I was almost sleeping when he spoke, "I've never noticed that before."

I forced my eyes open. "What?" It sounded like a moan.

"You have a door on your ceiling…leading to the attic I assume?" He asked.

"I do?" I mused.

My energy had returned and I bolted up, excited and curious.

And on the left of my bed, on the ceiling was, indeed, a door. There was string that dangled from it to open it.

"Huh," I bit my lip.

"Want to go on a little adventure?" Edward asked suddenly beside me. I just noticed that I was standing and walking toward the area where the door was situated.

"Okay," I replied, seeing how lit up his eyes were, full of anxiety.

He was happy, so I was happy.

He tugged gently on the string and a dusty stairwell was pulled down from the ceiling. I wove my hand in the air, swiping away the dust that flew around.

He eyed me, worried. "Should I go?"

"No, no," I coughed. "I'm okay. Really, I am."

He was still dubious. "If you're sure…"

I nodded.

So, we climbed the five stairs and we were in a freezing, wooden frame of an attic. I couldn't really see anything, except for looming shadows that were all different shapes.

Light covered my vision for a moment as Edward turned on a flashlight.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, his eyes being stronger than mine.

"It's alright," I said, peering around the now illuminated room. "There are so many boxes…"

"Yes," Edward said from behind me.

I looked around at him and he was examining a box labeled, "Old photo albums."

"What's this?" He asked me, holding up a beaten-up binder.

"Don't really know," I whispered as he handed it to me. "I didn't even know it existed."

"You didn't even know this _place _existed," He chuckled.

I joined his quiet laughter. "Yeah, it was right under my nose too!"

"Actually," He said, being all analytical. "It was right in front of your nose."

I glared at him, "Mr. Perfect Vampire."

He smirked.

We gathered a bunch of albums and went back to my room. He pushed the extra stairwell back up into the ceiling and we sat down on my bed.

The first album I did recognize. But I didn't want to show him this one. He'd get mad. Or jealous. Or both.

"Let's go to the next one," I suggested nervously, taking it from him and shoving it aside.

"Why?" He asked, amused.

"Please, can we?" I pleaded.

He gave me an imploring look. My heart raced and my breathing stopped for a moment.

"Alright, fine," I gave in, handing the album back to him.

He opened the book, and there was a picture of me… with another guy's arms around me.

"Who's this?" He demanded, his voice strangled.

"Nathan," I mumbled, wanting to just die or sink into the ground.

"Why is he hugging you?!" He shouted.

Thank God Charlie was over at a convention tonight. We were free to talk as loud as we wanted, and Edward was free to scream.

"He was my boyfriend in ninth grade," I said, barely a whisper. Oh, but he heard it. His gold eyes were an inferno. "But I didn't like him! I just felt bad so I said yes to him when he asked me out! He was _just _a friend!" I explained.

He calmed down almost immediately, the fire shrinking in his eyes. But he was still stiff. "Okay. Let's go to the next album."

"Thank you!" I choked out.

We went to the next one, and we flipped through it. They were pictures that were in black and white, really old and washed out. We could barely make out the buildings in the photos. But what did lead us to understand them were the memos written in flourishes on the side of each page.

It was labeled, "Chicago, 1918."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: I Don't Get It

BPOV

Edward and I exchanged confused glances. This was mad freaky.

"Are you sure this belongs to your father?" Edward asked.

"It was in his attic," I said, my voice shaking. "And look…"

I flipped to the inside cover. "Charlie labeled it as his."

Printed out from the computer, was a label that said, "Property of C. Swan."

"This album must be fairly old," Edward said, golden eyes dancing with thoughts. "The photos are faded, and you can barely make out the buildings."

"But Edward," I whispered, looking intently at him. "It says that these were taken during your time. While you were _living _there."

"Yes, I know, Bella," He said. "But how is that possible?"

I didn't know the answer. This was all too much to take in. Was my family living in Chicago during the Spanish influenza? Had they lived and had this photo album been an heirloom or something?

"You're shaking, love," Edward said, as he wrapped his arms around me. It worked a bit: my heart stopped beating uncontrollably. It was reduced to a normal pace.

But I was still shaking. This was so weird. Beyond anything…

"Bella," Edward breathed against my neck. "Do you want to call Charlie? Would that make you feel better?"

I nodded, dazed. I fumbled around for the phone, but I was too lightheaded, so Edward grabbed it for me and dialed Charlie's cell phone at vampire speed.

After a moment, he handed the phone to me and said, "It's Charlie."

"Char- Dad?" I asked, hand quivering fiercely. It was a miracle that I had managed to not drop the phone in my hand.

"Bella? Are you alright? I can come home now if you want and I'll call a doc-" He started.

"N-no," I stammered. "It's okay; it's not an emergency or anything. I just have a few questions."

"Go ahead, Bells, but you sound funny, are you okay?"

"Yes, just cold," I partially lied. I was cold, but it wasn't because Edward's skin was touching mine. It was because all of the nervousness and shock.

"Okay, shoot," He insisted.

"I was looking in the attic and I found a photo album. The really old one with faded pictures of buildings in Chicago. I wanted to know why our family has photos of Chicago. Maybe you'd know?" I rambled anxiously.

"Sure, Bella, why?" He interrogated.

Gosh, he was dubious and suspicious today.

"School project on heritage," I said, proud and astonished that I came up with that so quickly.

"Okay. Yes, I had to do that when I was young, too," Charlie said. "That's why I kept all of that old stuff. Your grandmother lived in Chicago in the 1910's, and she was about seventeen when the war started. That's all I remember, but she might have a diary up in the attic. Her diary."

"'Kay, thanks, Dad," I said, anxiousness bubbling up inside of me.

"No problem, Bells, glad I could help," Charlie said as we both hung up.

"So?" Edward asked.

"As if you couldn't hear!" I teased. He chuckled as we sat back down on the bed and flipped through the rest of the battered album.

Something fell out of the inside pocket of the page. A square item conventionally wrapped tightly in a bunch of old cloth.

Edward and I gave each other a curious look before he untied it.

There was a better kept picture inside the handkerchief, one with the image very refined. It was a picture of a woman. And she looked like…

"She looks like you, Bella," Edward pointed out. He noted the hair and the lips. "Exactly like you."

"Yeah, I suppose," I shrugged, impatient to get the diary out of the attic. "C'mon!" I persisted. "Let's go, I need to find a diary."

"What?" He asked, confused.

I explained to him what Charlie had said.

"So this picture of that of your grandmother?" He mused.

"I guess," I shrugged once more. "Let's go!"

We climbed back upstairs and easily found her diary in the same box as the album was in. It was a pretty well-kept green, lacy notebook.

When we went back into my room, I brushed off the dust and there were words written in the most intricate of flourishes.

"What does it say?" I asked Edward. Surely he'd be able to read it.

"It says… 'Diary of…'" He blew off some more dust. "It's a name of some sort."

"I think it says…" I trailed off, trying to make it out.

But Edward was faster. He recited, "Lily Andrews."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Who the Heck is Lily Andrews?!

EPOV

I read through the dusty cover the words, "Lily Andrews."

Something in my sub-consciousness, deep inside my mind, a tugging of my memory started. This was queer. Usually if I remembered something, it wouldn't feel like this. But this was different. This was like remembering my human mother and father, but deeper.

The sensations now were something I haven't felt since I had become this monster. This was like my human memories were being revived. The memories of my mother and father were grounded in me, the fundamentals of my mind. But _this _was totally different. It was as if this now-to-be-revived memory was always inside of me, but I just hadn't acknowledged it until now.

I tried it again. "Lily Andrews," I murmured silently.

This time, it was pain. The place where my non-beating heart was located started to lurch. It wasn't pain, it was discomfort.

"Edward?"

I started. I turned up, and Bella- I had forgotten that she was there, which I had thought impossible- was staring at me with widened eyes. She was scared.

"What's the matter? What hurts?" She leaned over toward me on the bed, and scrutinized my expression, which was probably frightening to see looking at her face.

"N-no," I breathed, panting. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow, "Your hand is clutching your chest."

"I'm fine, Bella," I reassured. After a long silence, I added, "Really."

"Oh-kay," She stretched the word. "If you say so, but aren't you indestructible?"

"More or less," I said, dropping the hand that was clutching not my chest, but my heart.

She scoffed, "Then why did you look like you were hurting?"

I shrugged, and told the truth, "I have no clue, Bella."

"If you hurt again, tell me, okay?" She asked.

I nodded. But what could she do if I _was _in pain again? Bring me to a doctor? Then what? Or Carlisle, what would he say?

"Let's read her diary," Bella suggested.

I was cautious. "Okay."

We opened it up to a page in the middle of the book.

The handwriting was again in flourishes.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today the Spanish influenza spread throughout the town further more. I was terrified for everyone, and I thank God for being so merciful to me, for you see, I haven't yet caught it. _

_But my love had. I went to see him in the hospital yesterday. There was no school, for so many people are diagnosed with the influenza. I take pride in my bravery. People were bustling all over the place. People were moaning in pain and coughing and I even saw my neighbor being carted over to another room. She looked deathly pale. _

_I went from room to room, searching for the one where my love was situated in. I walked by a room, and I caught sight of a flash of bronze. Immediately, I knew it was my love. _

_I then walked to his side, and he was unconscious. He would wake up now and then and whisper my name with that beautiful voice of his. _

Bella then turned toward me and smiled, "Edward, my grandmother was in love with a person with a beautiful voice, just like I am!"

I smiled back at her lovely face, "I am sure that you are the most beautiful of all women, though."

She blushed and tried to hide it by turning back to the diary.

_Who knew that would be the last time I'd hear it. Because, today, I went to visit him once more. _

I noticed tear stains around this spot on the page.

Bella was starting to cry, and I lifted her onto my lap and put my lips to her hair. Her breathing calmed.

_I went to his room, and his mother, whom was there before, in the bed next to his, was gone. I shudder to think what happened to his dear mother. Elizabeth was like my dear aunt. I'd known her all my life. _

_When I glanced around, I saw that my love was no longer in the room. _

_I dashed over to the secretary, frantic, and almost yelled at her, "Where is he?"_

_I almost took hold of her collar, but thought it rude, so I did not. _

_"Who?" She whimpered. _

_I sighed, as if it was obvious who I was speaking about, "Edward!"_

_"Please, ma'am, full name," She asked. _

_I shrieked, panicking and impatient, not bothering to maintain my manners, "Edward Anthony Masen!"_

I couldn't read any further, for Bella had fainted in my arms.


End file.
